April Fools Day
by Kayzo
Summary: Allen is innocently going into his room, until he notices the date that is, poor, poor Kanda. or is it Allen that we should pitty? an angrey Kanda is not a happy Allen. KandaAllen T for safty, but nothing really bad


Cat: this is my first D.Grey-Man fic!! i read the whole series on account that my friend told me it was good and gave me a link to it online. it was great!!! my fav pairing is obviously Allen/Kanda as you will read if you want to. Since i made this yesterday and i want to upload it sometime with in the days surrounding april 1st i'm not going to wait for Ky to convers with! so you just have to dael with me ; )

Disclamer: Own? anything? Riiiiiiight, and i'm a Noah.

WARNINGS!: this contains BL so if you hate it, don't flame, that just waists my time and yours, hit the back button located at the top of your screen and go on with life.

April fools day

Today was like any other for Allen, an exorcist for the Black Cross Order. He was waiting around for a new mission to start and it was getting exceptionally boring. With a sigh Allen pushed some of his white bangs out of his eyes. Glancing around the corridor he currently occupied he noticed with a huff that it was rather plain, although most hallways weren't lavishly decorated, Allen still thought it was just to… blah.

Deciding that nothing extraordinarily fun would happen within the hallway he decided to go to his room, maybe catch up on some sleep. Rabi was away on a mission with Rinali so there was no one to hang around with. Sure Kanda was here, they had just gotten back from a mission together, but he seemed more pissed than usually and Allen didn't have the patience at the moment to deal with it. Getting into his room Allen sadly noted that his room was just about as furnished as the hall he was in earlier.

"I really should decorate more…" Allen spoke aloud. He them notice the calendar on his bedside table. A big smile crossed Allen's face and he ran out of the room like Jerry was having an all you can eat buffet in the kitchen.

The innocent calendar stayed where it was, the big bold print clearly showing APRIL 1st.

Kanda was minding his own business…glaring at anyone who got with in a five mile radius of him. He has just gotten back from a mission with that annoying bean sprout and he was _so_ not in the mood to be dealing with any shit. And of course because he was in his foulest of moods Allen was sure to bound over, is was Murphy's law after all.

'_to many witnesses…' _Kanda thought with dismay as he notice that they were in the dinning area so he would be seen if he cut the younger exorcist to bits now.

Allen knew he was going to be killed, that was a given when you play an April fools joke on Kanda, but it would be worth it. He hoped.

"What do you want bean sprout?" Kanda asked annoyed as he turned to the smaller teen after noticing that said teen was heading for him.

"Oh, Yuu-koi,--" Kanda's jaw dropped, "don't be like that sweetie," his eye twitched, "I know we fought on our mission today but that's never come between us before." Allen said loudly, making sure all the finders and other exorcists in the area could here him.

Allen looked over at his handy work. Kanda was looking at him with shock plastered over his face. Allen somehow kept his laughter at bay and gave a sweet smile to the shocked other. Kanda's face them went dark, he reached for Mugen, unsheathed it, and reached it up with shaking hands. Allen decided that the shaking was not from laughter.

So being the smart exorcist he was, he high tailed it out of there, laughing like a maniac all the way. Some finders had already decided he was crazy, that or he had a death wish.

Kanda, being the royally pissed exorcist he was, ran after the white haired fool, intent on cutting him up in the most painful way imaginable.

"APRIL FOOOOOLLS!!!"

The Next Day

Komui had been one of the exorcists in the dinning area when Allen had decided to torment Kanda, and frankly he had found it hilarious. Kanda picked that moment to walk into Komui's office. Komui had called him in, but it wasn't for a briefing

"So, Kanda, how are you and Allen getting along? I heard you made it to second base! Way ta go!" Komui said with a wink as he nudged Kanda in the ribs.

"Do you want me to kill you?" it was said with such a sadistically happy tone underneath Komui had no dough that Kanda would go through with it.

"Ah, no, not today thanks."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yup, pretty much." Komui smiled, "dismissed." Kanda turned on his heel and left. He needed to go and kill Allen. Rabi and Rinali had gotten back from their mission late yesterday and some finder had taken the liberty of telling then what Allen had done. Needless to say, Kanda was going to murder Rabi after Allen.

Kanda went to Allen's room, and finding it slightly ajar, felt no need to knock because he was still pissed.

"Bean sprout." Kanda spat upon entering.

"For the four hundred and thirty seventh time! A-L-L-E-N! Allen!" Allen said poking his head out from the bathroom. Every room had it's own private bathroom and closet Kanda was thankful for that, knowing how many girls and boys alike, _liked_ him. Allen was putting a button up shirt on as he apparently had just exited the shower. His hair was dripping slightly and he walked over to Kanda.

"What is it?" he asked as he buttoned the last buttons.

"You do realize that after your little stunt yesterday half the finders think either you, me or both of us are gay. And the exorcists wont shut the hell up about it."

"Really? Ha ha, I didn't know it would have that much of an effect." Allen said smiling.

"you know I'm going to have to kill you." Kanda said entering the room, Allen closing the door after him.

"Really?" Allen asked going to sit on his bed, "I thought we were already done with the 'Allen get's beat up by Kanda filler episodes'. Seeings how you almost killed me when we were sparing last night and you tripped me multipul times, and put rat poising in my dinner."

"I still have no idea how you knew I did that." Kanda said sitting in the chair that Allen had located next to his desk.

"Yes, well, did you come here to just vow to kill me?" Allen asked crossing his legs.

"No." Kanda stood, walked over to the bed and loomed over Allen, "I came to follow through with that vow." Kanda jumped on Allen, pinning him down with a knee to Allen's stomach.

"What are you--" Allen started but was cut off as something pressed down on his lips—Kanda's lips—effectively silencing him.

Allen stared for a moment but then his eyes slid shut. Kanda pulled away slowly, looking into Allen's now open eyes.

"April fools." He breathed out.

Cat: hope you liked it!


End file.
